Clans of the Moorlands: Gorgeface's revenge
by StormBlizWolf
Summary: With the many treacherous cats of SleetClan, Gorgeface becomes one of the victims of Sleetstar's dangerous leadership. After waking from a long sleep and being exiled due to an act he should have not done, he seeks revenge for the cats that have wronged him...
1. Allegiance

Hey there! This is mostly gonna be a fanfiction of my own personal warrior cats world called "Clans of the Moorlands"! These stories feature a world with a separate territory and Separate Clans, I'm mostly starting out with one of the cats I random generated, being a Super edition of Gorgeface(Yes, edgy name, I know.). Be aware that I'm not that great of a writer, so if there are flaws in the chapters, let me know!

For now, I'll start this off with the Allegiances, since It's probably nice to know at least some of the cats in the Clans.

 **SleetClan**

 **Leader:** Sleetstar –Tiny Blue-gray tom with a pale underbelly, a gash on his face and a torn ear, formerly of ReedClan (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

 **Deputy:** Runningstorm –Dark gray-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat(s):** Berryspots – brown tom with pale spots dotted on his body

 **Warriors (Toms or she-cats without kits):**

Stonetooth –Scarred white tom with silver tabby stripes and odd eyes (Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Poolthroat –Blue-gray she-cat with a white neck and amber eyes (Apprentice: Sunpaw)

Lizardshine –pinkish-gray tabby tom

Antfur –Dark brown-and-white tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes (Apprentice: Gorsepaw)

Dusklight –Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Onefern –Gray tabby (Apprentice: Sweetpaw)

Whiskermouse –Gray tabby she-cat with a white chest

Mousedusk –Dusky brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Shadepaw)

Snailstep –Mottled brown she-cat

 **Apprentices (Kits older than six moons, training to become warriors):**

Stormpaw –gray tom with amber eyes

Lionpaw –Golden brown tom with a brown mane and tail

Gorsepaw –Golden-and-white tabby tom with a mane

Shadepaw –black-and-white she-cat

Sunpaw –black tom with unusual yellow spots

Sweetpaw –Pretty white she-cat with silver patches

 **Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

Ripplepelt –dark coat (Mother to Daisykit, Wolfkit and Smokekit)

Maplepatch –Tortoiseshell (Mother to Ratkit and Kestrelkit)

Addereye –dark ginger with amber eyes (Mother to Heavykit and Redkit)

 **Elders (Warriors and Queens, retired):**

Tinybrook –tabby tom

 **ReedClan**

 **Leader:** Bravestar –Brilliant white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Redsmoke –Ginger tom with a white dappled coat (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

 **Medicine cat(s):** Lizardspots –Golden dappled she-cat (Apprentice: Boulderpaw)

 **Warriors (Toms or she-cats without kits):**

Wetstrike –Blue-gray she-cat with one yellow eye

Smallfrost –Small white tom with brown ears and yellow eyes

Flamegaze –Black tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Timberpaw)

Tigerberry –Brown tabby she-cat

Blackstripe –White tom with black stripes

Fishheart –Gray she-cat with soft green eyes (Apprentice: Sprucepaw)

 **WoodClan**

 **Leader:** Stealthstar –Battled scarred black tom with blue eyes, formerly a rogue

 **Deputy:** Wolfblaze –Dark ginger tom with a dark colored back (Apprentice: Alderpaw)

 **Medicine cat(s):** Maskface –Black tom with a white face and amber eyes

 **Warriors (Toms or she-cats without kits):**

Junipertail –Pale brown-andwhite she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Kinkpaw)

Leafshine –brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Leapinghare –Gray tabby she-cat with a long tail

Starlingfur –Dark gray tom with a short tail

Palewing –Golden she-cat with a short tail

Ratfoot –Sleek black tom

 **Cats outside the Clans**

Cedar –Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Speckle –Pretty Tortoiseshell she-cat

Sky –Gray tom

Bram –Black tom with a white tail

Lilac –Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Casper –large white tom with yellow eyes

Zip –Black tabby tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes, a kittypet


	2. Prologue

A chilling breeze struck through the cold air of leafbare. A den made of twisted roots, old ferns and moss shook eerily as snow fell off the roof of the den. One figure, a brown tom speckled with pale brown spots, was crouched down next to one of his patients. The faint breathing rising and falling from the gray tabby's pelt, the occasional cough in the mix. Right next to the tabby's jaw, remains of a mixture of herbs lay there, letting frost nip at what was left of it. The brown tom lifted up his broad head, looking at a few more of the cats in his den, making sure the sickness hasn't worsened.

Almost too suddenly, the tom stood up and paced deeper into the den, where he slept and kept store of his herbs. He went to the herb storage and carefully took some herbs that were separated from the others. He then sharply turned and went back to the patient area, going straight to one of his patients.

He set the herbs down and crouched down to get closer to the cat that lay there. This cat was not like the others, he was not sick, nor injured. Instead, this cat was in a deep sleep, seeming to be unable to wake up from it. The medicine cat then carefully pried open the sleeping cat's mouth, then he turned to his herbs and started to chew them into a poultice. Once the mixture was ready, the tom lifted up the other's head and gently put the mixture in his throat. With a tedious amount of licking, in order for the cat to properly swallow, he gently set the cat back down.

As if the moment was too perfect, a tiny tom entered the den. The gray cat seemed no bigger than a small apprentice, but the sense of dominance had struck the medicine cat. He sat up, curling his tail around his paws, then dipped his head "Greetings Sleetstar."

Sleetstar shook the snow off his fluffy fur, then padded towards the medicine cat, stopping in front of him as he opened his jaws to speak "How are Lizardshine, Sunspots and Sleektail?"

"Sunspots and Lizardshine both have Whitecough," The brown cat replied coldly "Sleektail has Greencough."

The small leader turned his head to the black tom farthest from them, "Will he recover?" he asked. The medicine cat looked into Sleetstar's ice blue gaze, trying to see if the leader wanted this cat to die, or recover fully. Disappointment struck when the leader's gaze gave nothing away.

He then sighed, "I doubt that he'll make it past the night. With the lack of catmint, the chickweed hasn't been enough." the brown cat admitted grimly.

Sleetstar lowered his head and closed his eyes "Try to keep him alive until dawn. I'll make Stonetooth organize a raid on WoodClan's herb garden." He then turned his gaze to the tabby asleep next to them "How has he been, Berryspots?"

Berryspots did not turn his gaze away from Sleetstar, _was there worry in his voice?_ "Still the same as he's been the past few moons. I don't know when he'll wake up."

The gray cat crouched down to meet the sleeping cat's face "It's terrifying, how deathberries caused this. I thought it only could kill, just as it did to Emberclaw, but I've never even heard of deathberries causing a cat to fall asleep."

"A cat falling into a deep sleep is something that most medicine cats have never seen before." Berryspots muttered "I've tried to ask cats in StarClan for help, but only one medicine cat knew how to keep him alive. She said that her mentor knew how to properly take care of sleeping cats….but…." He trailed off.

Sleetstar gave a look of curiosity to his medicine cat, but to Berryspots' relief, he did not dare to ask. Instead, Sleetstar said; "Just do what you're doing, it's keeping him alive. If you need help on taking care of the sick cats, I'll ask Hawkfeather to help you when he's back from the dawn patrol."

With that, Sleetstar stood up and whipped around to leave the den, leaving Berryspots alone. The medicine cat then stood up and went to Sleektail. To his dismay, the breathing had stopped entirely. He hung his head low in defeat.

Sleektail was dead.


End file.
